gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
WELCOME U-SA!
WELCOME U-SA! (WELCOME【う・さ!】) is a song composed and arranged by Kaoru Okubo while the lyrics was written by Aki Hata. The song is released along with the Character Song Series singles. __TOC__ Versions WELCOME U-SA! is released in different versions. The list below enumerates the different versions of the song officially released in the order of release dates. * Cocoa * Rize * Maya * Syaro * Megu * Chino * Chiya * Aoyama Blue Mountain * Mocha * 9-Character Version (All the characters listed above this bullet) * Petit Rabbit's * Chimame-Tai (see trivia below) Lyrics Romaji= WELCOME U・SA! Haai! Koko ni kita hito wa o henji kudasai Genki ni koe o dashite mimashou Haai! Kikoete kimashita Minna no koto ga Shiritai kara kore kara shitsumon shimasu Nonbiri suru no ga o konomi desu ka? Koohii kappu ni kodawari wa motte imasu ka? Kotaenagara o kawari (douzo) Irete kimasu mattete (sugu desu) Yukkuri to tanoshimimashou Daisuki ga daisuki wo yon deru mitai desu Deai ni wa imi ga aru Kitto aru kara Daisuki ga daisuki wo yon deru mitai desu Ureshii na Ima no kimochi wa pyon pyon na kibun desu WELCOME U・SA! Waai! Hirogarimashita ne watashi-tachi no yume Oukiku natte bikkuri desu yo Waai! Kikoete kimashita Minna no omoi Attakakute kokoro ga odori dashimasu Takusan omoide tsukutte mimasen ka? Osatou mo miruku mo sonohi kibun shidai? Kotae ga kawaru toki wa (douzo) Ai ni kite kudasai ne (sou desu) Itsu datte tanoshimimashou Hapinesu to hapinesu wa nakayoshinan desu Dakara waratte uwamuite Zutto egao de Hapinesu to hapinesu wa nakayoshinan desu Sabishinbou naraba Hitori de icha dame desu yo Kappu no nukumori tsutawaru to (shinjitemasu) Yasashii kaori de (nade nade) Tsunagaritai to omottemasu yo Itsumo itsumo (itsumo itsumo) issho ni itakute (aa itsumo) Arigatou Daisuki ga daisuki wo yon deru mitai desu Deai ni wa imi ga aru Kitto arukara Daisuki ga daisuki wo yon deru mitai desu Ureshii na Ima no kimochi wa pyon pyon na kibun Ureshikute uerukamu desu minna Zutto ne issho ni ne tanoshimimashou WELCOME U・SA! WELCOME daisuki U・SA! desu WELCOME hapinesu haai haai haai! WELCOME daisuki U・SA! desu WELCOME hapinesu waai waai waai! WELCOME daisuki U・SA! desu WELCOME hapinesu haai haai haai! WELCOME daisuki U・SA! desu WELCOME hapinesu waai waai waai! |-| Kanji= WELCOME 【う・さ！】 はーい！　ここに来たひとはお返事ください 元気に声をだしてみましょう はーい！　聞こえてきました みんあのことが　知りたいからこれから質問します のんびりするのがお好みですか？ コーヒーカップにこだわりは持っていますか？ 答えながらおかわり（どうぞ） いれてきます待ってて（すぐです） ゆっくりと楽しいましょう ダイスキがダイスキを呼んでるみたいです 出会いには意味がある　きっとあるから ダイスキがダイスキを呼んでるみたいです 嬉しいなっ　いまの気持ちはぴょんぴょんな気分です WELCOME 【う・さ！】 わーい！　広がりましたね私たちの夢 大きくなってびっくりですよ わーい！　聞こえてきました みんあの思い　あったかくて心がおどりだします たくさん思い出つくってみませんか？ お砂糖もミルクも日きぶん次第？ 答えが変わるときは（どうぞ） 会いに来てくださいね（そうです） いつだって楽しみましょう ハピネスとハピネスは仲良しなんです だから笑ってた上向いて　ずっと笑顔で ハピネスとハピネスは仲良しなんです さびしんぼうならば　一人でいちゃだめですよ カップのぬくもり伝わると（しんじてます） やさしい香りで（なでなで） つながりたいと思ってますよ いつもいつも（いつもいつも）一緒にいたくて（ああいつも） ありがとう ダイスキがダイスキを呼でるいみたいです 出会いには意味がある　きっとあるから ダイスキがダイスキを呼でるいみたいです 嬉しいなっ　いまの気持ちはぴょんぴょんな気分 嬉しくてウェルカムですみんあ ずっとねいっしょにね楽しみましょう WELCOME 【う・さ！】 WELCOME ダイスキ　【う・さ！】です WELCOME　ハピネス　はーいはーはーい！ WELCOME ダイスキ　【う・さ！】です WELCOME　ハピネス　わーいわーいわーい！ WELCOME ダイスキ　【う・さ！】です WELCOME　ハピネス　はーいはーはーい！ WELCOME ダイスキ　【う・さ！】です WELCOME　ハピネス　わーいわーいわーい！ Trivia * The Chimame-Tai version isn't officially released as an independent track. However, it was sung as part of a medley on-stage during chimame march concert in Osaka.gochiusa.com The Chimame-Tai version was also played by DJ Usamosa during her set in Gochuumon wa DJ Night 2 desu ka? event.gochiusa.com References Category:Songs __FORCETOC__ Category:Solo Character Songs